


nighty night faker

by Pokepoverty (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Chains, Drug Use, Gay, M/M, Mentions of sprite cranberry, Sexual Torture, Shadow is out of character, Shock Collars, Smut, Sonadow - Freeform, handjobs, im gonna regret this later, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pokepoverty
Summary: Sonic gets a visit from Shadow and he wants to do stuff not even ur mom can explain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that I do not condone any of the things mentioned in this fic such as rape, this story was only written for entertainment purposes and for myself and others to wank their chili dogs. also don't tell my mom about this fic mkay

After a long day of saving the world from chaos and hanging out with his best friend Tails, Sonic walked into his house kicking off his shoes and shutting the door getting ready to relax and play a little bit of Big Chungus for the PS4.

the blue hedgehog dashed up stairs to his room turning on his television and game system when suddenly he heard shuffeling underneath his bed, ears twitching at the noise Sonic took one look at his bed and dismissed it as nothing. 

"its probably just my imagination." Sonic said to himself as he walked over to his chair 

"that's where you're wrong my friend." Sonic heard a familiar raspy voice say from behind him. Sonic stopped in his tracks at the voice and quickly turned around locking eyes with crimson ones.

''Shadow what are you doing here!" Sonic asked demanding an answer, there was no way to enter his house he always made sure to lock all his doors before he left the premise.

"your window was unlocked." Shadow replyed crossing his arms

Sonic gave him an annoyed look before saying "ok, but that doesn't answer my question on why you're here."

"i was just walking by and felt like breaking in." Shadow answered, what kind of reason was that? 

"get out of my house shads i wanna play my game!" 

"sure i'll leave but not before i get what i want." Shadow said and smiled but not the nice kind of smile but more of a devilish crooked smile dr eggman would probably give after accomplishing an evil plot.

the blue blur was a little intimidated by the look the black and red intruder was giving him but still stood his ground, he wasn't going to let some weird look scare him.

"ok what do you want?" Sonic said 

"you!" 

before Sonic could question what the hell that was supposed to mean he was tackled to the ground by Shadow making an 'oof' sound after his head hit the ground. both his arms were instantly pinned over his head and his legs pinned on the ground with Shadow's body weight. 

"let me go Shadow!" Sonic demanded giving Shadow a cold and threatening look 

"let you go, and ruin all the fun?" the black hedgehog chuckled softly and got dangerously close to Sonic's face and was at that moment the azure hedgehog's dense head finally caught up to what Shadow had in mind.

"wait Shadow don't do this!" Sonic yelled, he was scared on what the black hedgehog planned to do next since he never expected him out of all people to have sexual desires for him but why show his affection like this? he couldnt even imagine Amy trying to do this even though she was known for being a weird fangirl of his.

keeping his eyes on the already trembiling boy, Shadow let go Sonics left wrist for a second before quickly using the hand already on his left to pin both his wrists above his head. he used his free hand to dig into his quills to take out a small towel and Sonic didn't have to think twice on what intentions the edgy hedgehog had with the cloth.

Sonic didn't want this. he didn't want to get raped by the hedgehog whos purpose was to kill him, he didn't want to get raped by anyone to be exact. Sonic's hands were rendered useless at this point so he couldnt punch the black itruder he couldnt kick him either but his head was free however so pulling his head back he smashed his own forehead against Shadow's with brute force that he let go of his wrists dropping the towel next him.  
"why you fuckin--" Shadow didnt get to finish his insult before the blue speedster punched him underneeth his jaw and took the moment to slide from underneath him and dash downstairs heading straight to the door. but socked feet on wooden floors dont get you far because soon Shadow tackeled him to the ground once again in the same position he had in him in minutes ago.

"escaping isn't going to do much faker," Shadow said in a calm voice looking down at Sonic, he was trembeling once again and his eyes were wide. 'cute' Shadow thought "we both know i have the avantage when it comes to speed and strength so you should just stop struggling and let this happen." 

"never!" Sonic hissed and tried to wiggle out of Shadow's grasp but it was just no use, everything Shadow said was right he was stronger than him.

Shadow sighed and brought the towel close to his victim making him stop his attempt at escaping. "maybe a little nap will calm you down." Shadow said this before pushing the cloth against Sonic's mouth and nose. Sonic tried his best not to breath in the fumes of the drug but his attempt was useless since he remembered if he held his breath for long enough he would end up passing out. 

it only took one whiff of the drug before everything in the room became blurry and the image of Shadow began to fade away, his eyelids were forcefully shut and it didnt take long before the speedster was fully unconscious and became limp underneath Shadow's grasp.

the edgelord smiled darkly at what he did and put the rag back into his quills, he put both his hands next to Sonic's head from his wrists, leaned into the knocked out hedgehogs ear and wispered "nighty night faker"


	2. Shocking isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for those who like this story. Contains shock collars, drug use, and forceful succ giving also smash like if u enjoyed

when Sonic woke up after from what seemed like an eternal nap he felt a terrible headache and an unnatural dryness in his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in dimly lit room, the room looked like some sort of basement or storage room since there were boxes almost everywhere except for where he was.

the hero of mobius was in a forced kneeling position with his hands tied behind his back with shackles connected to a wall behind him, his ankles were also chained up and he felt something around his neck as well. goddamn Shadow was so extra.

Sonic started to wiggle around in his state not getting anything out of it but bruised wrists. "Somebody help me!" the struggling hedgehog screamed "some lunatic has me tied down and I think he wants to rape me!" 

he felt his wrists start to bleed from the rusty chains but bloody wrists were not going to stop him. If Sonic had to slice his hands to escape than that's exactly what he will do.

"stop struggling you're only wasting energy." 

Sonic's ears perked up at the noise of Shadow's voice making him stop his struggling and listen as his steps got closer, he couldn't see exactly where Shadow was because of the terrible lighting and because the stupid boxes were blocking his view but soon enough the edge master was standing right in front of Sonic looking down at his defenseless state with his usual expression less face and Sonic looked away in embarrassment. "let me go Shadow this isn't funny!" 

"you're right Sonic it's not funny," Shadow replies and reaches out to grab the other's chin craning his neck and forcing him to make eye contact with his rival "in fact it's actually kind of hot."

shadow lets go of Sonic's chin and the blue hedgehog feels a sudden warmness in his cheeks, how could he be blushing at a time like this? 

"woa I didn't know you were gay Shads." Sonic says trying to get comfortable at the position he was in by putting all his weight in his legs. but even then he was still very uncomfortable with his neck very sore and his wrists hurting badly.

"i'm not gay Sonic." the ebony hedgehog stated making the other snort in disbelief like kidnapping a dude to do unexplainable things wasn't gay. "gay people like boys and go on dates with them but not me," Shadow then starts walking around Sonic with his hands behind his back taking in every part of him and all his victim could do was watch as he eyed him "i only have intrest in you Sonic T. Hedgehog." 

Sonic felt Shadow's eyes staring at his body making him uncomfortable he then felt a hand on his back quills rubbing and massaging them making sure not to poke or cut himself and sonic's breath hitched at the sudden contact. 

"well if you liked me than maybe you could of just said something instead of kiddnapping me." Sonic said as the other's soothing touches turned into rough grabbing.

"I could of done that, but I'm not into you in a romantic way you know, I'm not really the one for romance," Shadow then let go of Sonic's quills and kneeled in front of him grabbing at the thing around his neck and pulling him as close as the chains on his wrists let him which was to where their noses were touching. "I'm into you in a sexual way hedgehog, I want you to be my sex slave." Sonic gasped at the statement, a sex slave?! It was one thing if Shadow had some kind of high school like crush on him but it was another thing to want him as his personal fuck toy.

Sonic snapped his head back quickly making Shadow lose his grip on him, he felt petty tears form in his eyes in situations like these he would of just wiped them away but his hands were no use he just tried blinking them away in hopes the sick fuck in front of him wouldn't spot him crying. but if course he already did, he wiped his tears away with his thumb and gave him a smile that would of been reassuring if he didn't have him like this.

"there there Sonic don't cry." Shadow cooed "i'll make sure to go easy on you."

Sonic clenched his eyes shut with tears streaming down as he felt Shadows hand go from his face down in between his legs making him scream and struggle against his restrains again.

"don't touch me there you---!" his sentence was cut short when he felt a shock go from his neck and up his spine  
and going through his whole body. he screamed through cleched teeth and his body was trying to throw itself against the ground but those fucking chains only made him pull against them which just added to the pain the electricity was giving him. after only a few seconds Sonic felt the torture stop and felt his body go limp, with his chest heaving up and down he opened his eyes to see Shadow stabding in front of him with a controller in his hand and a shit eating smile plastered on his face. Then sonic realized the thing in his neck wasn't just some kinky accessory, it was a shock collar.

"wasn't that fun faker?'' Shadow asked in a threatening manner "I know I had fun watching you scream."

Sonic gave him a death glare after he finally caught up with his breath "f-fuck... you!" sonic said which was a mistake because Shadow brought a finger down on the button making our poor hero experience the same pain all over again with the electricity coursing through his body making him scream at the pain, it was a dark thought but he started to wish that Shadow would keep his finger on the button longer so he could just die and not have to go through the torture his captor planned for him next. But his wish did not come true for Shadow let go of the button just as Sonic was starting to feel light headed.

the ebony hedgehog waited for the blue one to catch up to his breathing before he kneeled in front of him once more and took hold of his chin, Sonic finally opening his eyes with a scared look on his face.

"just don't piss me off and I won't hurt you." Shadow instructed putting the control aside, he pulled the other close to him by his chin throwing them into a forced kiss. Sonic sighed against the darker's lips and closed his eyes thinking of something else to forget about the situation he was in but his mind kept going to his friends and how they must be worried sick and his best friend, roomate, and unrelated brother Tails must be the most worried out of all his friends, he felt like crying again but he couldn't it was as if he already wasted all his tears.

Sonic was brought back into reality from his sad thoughts when he felt Shadow's tongue brush against his bottom lip asking for an entrance sonic obliged and opened his mouth remembering what Shadow said about pissing him off, there was no way he was going through the pain of getting shocked again.

Shadow happily forced his tongue into Sonic's mouth taking in his taste and exploring his mouth, he took his hand off the other's chin and let his hands roam around his body his ears perking up when he heard Sonic whine. his hands trailed from his chest down to his thighs and in between his legs, he appreciated that Sonic was not fighting back but he was wrong because when he brushed a finger on his sheath he felt Sonic's teeth dig into his tongue making him yell and push away from him.

"you little shit! you bit my tongue" Shadow yelled he then felt something trickle down his lips to his chin and putting a finger to go chin he examined to gloved finger and found the liquid to be blood, the little shit made him bleed! he used the back of his hand to wipe off the blood and picked the remote from the floor, he hovered his thumb over the button and Sonic turned away clenching his eyes and preparing for what we to come. Shadow would of pressed the button the little sucker deserved it, but he sighed and stopped himself from pressing it and set the remote next to him 

looking at the trembling Sonic he said "why can't you just let this happen! you don't have much of a choice."

Sonic ignored the question and felt hot tears trickle down his cheeks once again, fear was taking over.

"le-let me go Shadow please," a sobbing Sonic pleaded "i'll do anything please, I'll give you money, I'll let you kill me, I promise I won't tell anyone about this just please let me go..." 

Shadow sighed at Sonic's begging "none of you're stupid crying Is going to stop me from what I am about to do to you faker, you could give me all the money in the world and I won't release you and sure I might kill you when I get tired of you but right now is not the time Sonic." Shadow said and licked the tears off Sonic's cheeks making him squirm and sob even more, he just wanted to go home and see Tails and Knuckles and all his other friends even seeing Eggman sounded nice right now. but he was probably never going to see them ever again.

 

Shadow backed away from the crying hedgehog and stood in front of him revealing his hard on making Sonic's eyes go wide.

"let's get to work Sanic." Shadow said reaching down to grip his chin he tugged down forcing his mouth right open, Sonic tried closing it but Shadow had a death grip on him. "and if you bite down or do something that pisses me off I'll take your teeth out one by one," Shadow tightened his grip as a threat "got it blue boy?" Sonic nodded knowing Shadow was capable of doing that.

Shadow smiled taking one look at Sonic and put only the head of his dick in Sonic's mouth on top of his tongue and moaned at the warmness of his mouth. Sonic cringed and started lapping at the organ In to mouth, he's never sucked a dick before but he tried doing what he's seen girl's do in the questionable videos he watched at night when he couldn't sleep because of a 'problem' he had.

When half of Shadows dick was in Sonic's mouth he closed his lips and began sucking like it was a push pop, bobbing his head and folding his ears down trying to drown out the noise of Shadow's moaning. he felt disgusting doing this and wished he was doing somethig else, it just all felt so unreal there as no way any of this was actually happening it was like some sort of messed up fanfiction or a crazy dream he was having and he closed his eyes tight hoping he would just wake up. But the cock in mouth and the pain in his body from all the electrical shocks he received all felt too real, he was not dreaming.

Sonic felt the hand on his chin go up to his head and he kept giving shadow the suck suppressing it as nothing but that was only part of his next action because he snapped his hips back and trusted his cock in the back of Sonic's throat causing him to scream and sending shivers up Shadow's spine making him moan quietly and I did it again and again making sure to hit the back of the blue blur's throat. Meanwhile Sonic was trying his best to breath through his nose so he wouldn't puke but it was so hard, literally. 

after a while he felt the veins in the organ start to tense up in his mouth and Sonic started to mentally panic. He tried to pull his head back trying to escape from Shadow's grip but to no avail, he was too strong and Sonic's muscels were still weak from earlier shocking.

"Sonic... I'm gonna cum and you're going to swallow it all," Shadow moaned and Sonic whined at the sound of that not liking the idea. With one last moan and the call of his name Shadow came in Sonic's mouth keeping his dick in the other's throat forcing him to swallow his load and when Sonic did he pulled out walking over to a different part of the room to grab something.

Sonic cringed at the taste and felt he still had a little bit in his mouth, he immediately spat it out in front of him on the hard concrete floor. 

Shadow came back after 12 seconds with a sprite cranberry and a sandwich in his hand. He set the sandwich down on top of a closed box and came up to Sonic with the sprite cranberry, he noticed the small white puddle on the floor already assuming what it was.

"spitters are quitters Sonic." Shadow said and put the top part of the soda can in between Sonic's lips and Sonic drank away washing down the sticky liquid he had in his throat and that god awful taste shadow also hand fed him the sandwhich he made which was dry and had an unhealthy amount of mayonnaise. 

After his small lunch he started to feel lightheaded and the same feeling he got from being drugged hours ago was kicking in making the room go blurry, Shadow must of drugged the sandwhich or the terrible tasting soda. before sonic could question it he fell unconscious once again the last thing he heard was Shadow say "goodnight Sonic, when you wake up we'll have even more fun." 

and the world went black.


	3. Im so not sorry

___

when Sonic woke up he found himself in a different position different than the one he was hours ago or however long it's been since Shadow violated his mouth.

he was laying on his back on the cold concrete floor with his hands chained next to his head, his legs were spread wide showing off his most private of places and were held in place by chains on his ankles and he noticed the collar wasn't around his neck this time. That was a surprise.

Sonic relaxed his muscles after noticing how tense they've been since he woke up, he didn't even struggle or scream, actions he would of done but he didn't feel like fighting back for he lost all bit of hope. Shadow was going to rape him no matter what.

after what seemed like hours of being lost in his own thoughts he hears a door open in the distance followed by footsteps getting closer to him.

the predator looked down at his meat ready to leap and take his prize, but there's nothing more fun than a little filler.

"I see you finally woke up faker how was your nap?" Shadow asked looking down at Sonic. The blue hedgehog didn't reply he only looked away and focused on the chain wrapped around his left wrist, how he wished that would be gone.

"not talking, huh?" Shadow asked and kneeled down on top of Sonic's skinny legs not really on him more like hoovering his body over his.

Sonic flinched at Shadow's action expecting him to do something not taking his gaze off his wrist, he then felt a hand on his jawline forcing his head to turn to the black hedgehog making him look into his cold eyes "you look at me when i'm talking to you hedgehog!". His look stabbed him in the heart and sent shivers down his spine, his tone scared him and he wished he could disapear. although his face only showed anger to the naked eye it was look that screamed murder, creep, kidnapper, rapist to the hedgehog underneeth. 

"It's weird how you didn't scream when you woke up." Shadow said releasing his grip from Sonic and moving his hands next to his head.

"well what's the point in screaming?" Sonic said "no one can hear me, no one can save me, i've lost all hope at this point..." then tears started to form around Sonic's eyes almost out of nowhere, and although his vision was blurry from the tears in his eyes he could see Shadow smiling not in a friendly way but a nasty, cruel, menacing way.

"I can't believe it," Shadow said and put a hand at Sonic's left cheek rubbing the side of his face, he watched in amusement as his crying turned into quiet sobbing "it's only been two days and now i have you fully broken."

"T-two days?" Sonic cryed "its been two...days?" 

"That's right sweetie and that reminds me, just a couple hours ago after i drugged you i went to the store to buy food and you'll never believe who i ran into," Shadow stopped talking for a second to wipe the tears from the other's cheek with hand, he gave him a smile before going on "i was shopping when Tails and Amy came up to me," Sonic's heart sank at the mentions of his friends names "they asked if I've seen you and you should of seen the looks on their faces! Poor Amy was in tears and your little fox friend looked like he hadn't slept in days. Of course i lied and said i hadn't seen you and pretended to be worried." 

Sonic's ears drooped and he felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces, just the thought of his friends desperately looking for him was enough to make him cry an ocean. 

"y-you si-sick monster!" Sonic spat, his consistent crying was making his voice come out shakey both caused by his forming fear of Shadow and his awful story.

"aw don't cry my love," Shadow cooed "i know what will make you feel better~" he got close to Sonic's face ready to bring him into a lustful kiss he was expecting him to turn away but he didn't and just waited for it to happen, what was the point of struggling anymore?

peach lips latched onto peach and the top hedgehog wasted no time to force his tongue in his victim's mouth. exploring the wet cavern and lodgeing his tongue down his throat, he trailed his hands all over Sonic's body touching his chest, his stomach and those quills of his. 

meanwhile Sonic was just letting it all happen with his eyes closed and his mouth open with Shadow's wet tongue inside it, he groaned into his mouth everytime Shadow did something he didn't like and clenched his hands into fists everytime he did something deemed as pleasurable. he then felt those strong hands in between his legs rubbing his thighs, he was going to bite down at his tongue, scream, or try to defend himself, he's given up on trying to fight back but his natural instincts kicked in and he couldn't accept his position. But Shadow pulled back and replaced his mouth with the palm of his hand muffeling a groan that came out of his mouth.

with one hand Shadow continued to rub his thigh for a little while teasing the boy. then he moved his hand away and started rubbing his index finger on Sonic's sheath making him scream into Shadow's hand and try to wiggle out out of his restraints Shadow only smiled the noises Sonic was making and the struggling he was doing just turning him on even more. He continued rubbing trying to get his dick to come out and after a while and no matter how much Sonic protested his body betrayed him and his chili dog did come out eventually half erect and in need of attention. 

Shadow gladly took his dick in his hand making Sonic gasp and his cheeks turn as red as Shadow's pupils, Shadow smiled at the look of Sonic's face and started to move his hand going up and down and using his thumb to rub at the slit, Sonic moaned into Shadow's hand forgetting about his worries and letting Shadow fondle him. he was mentally screaming for his captor to stop but it was as if his body lost control and his brain left his head because feelings of pure pleasure went through him and he continually moaned at Shadow's actions. at some point Shadow removed his hand to listen to Sonic's moaning more clearly speeding up his hand movements making him moan even louder.

"You fucking Slut!" Shadow snarled enjoying the noises Sonic was making as they rang in his ears "i can't believe you're enjoying this, one moment you're crying for me to let you go and the next you're moaning in pure bliss as i give you a handjob." 

"I-I'm not.... augh.... enjoying th-this!" Sonic said which was true mentally he wasn't enjoying this but a part of him was and he wanted that part dead, he hated even himself right now which was weird because everyone loves Sonic The Hedgehog.

Shadow rolled his eyes at Sonic and kept jacking him off getting him closer and closer to his climax and when he finally did Sonic came in his hand and all over his stomach with a single tear rolling down his eye, why did he just enjoy that? 

Shadow chuckled and the mess they made and he rolled off Sonic to get a towel. Sonic was just getting ready to fall into a deep slumber to forget about the pain that was existing at the moment and he closed his eyes, he was uncomfortable with the chains tightly holding him down but he felt tired probably from the after affects of the drugs he was given. 

he was starting to drift off and when Shadow came back with the towel, he got kneeled in between his legs and started to wipe him off and looking at Sonic's relaxed ready to fall asleep face he lightly smacked his cheek making his eyes bolt open. 

"We're not done just yet hedgehog." Shadow said with a dark smile. at first Sonic had no idea what Shadow meant by that but then his eye's went wide after he felt Shadow's own erect dick rubbing at his sheath.

"no no Shadow anything but that!" Sonic pleaded, he knew this was coming but never wanted to face it, it all felt too fast.

"too bad Sonic i'm holding you at your own will anyways." 

Shadow dug into his quills and pulled out a bottle containing some kind of blue liquid, Sonic turned his head back clenching his eyes shut as tears started to stream down his face, his head started to hurt from all the crying he's done today he just couldn't take it anymore.

Shadow sighed looking down at the crying mess that was Sonic, too bad his heart his colder than ice for him to care about how he felt about this. he poured some of the lube on his hand and stroked some on his cock his breath hitching and his dick twitching at the contact. he positioned himself, took one last look at Sonic who kept his eyes shut and head away from him, put his hands on his hips and pushed himself inside.

Sonic's eyes shot open and he let out a scream of agony, when Shadow was fully inside of him he started sobbing again although Shadow didn't start moving letting Sonic adjust to his length.

when his captor felt like he gave him enough time to adjust he began to move by thrusting his hips in a rough matter not caring how he felt and if it hurt or not and for poor Sonic it did hurt Shadow's death grip on his hips and his ruthless thrusting were making him scream bloody murder he then felt the bottom part of his body fall asleep and go numb and he shut his eyes again as Shadow continued to fuck him.

"...Sonic?" a comforting voice came out of no where, it wasn't Shadow's and wasn't his. It was in his head but it seemed so real

"Sonic?..." he wanted to reach out for that voice. It sounded so familiar. He's heard it about a million times yet he couldn't really make out who it belonged to.

"Sonic get up!" two hands grabbed at his shoulders and shook him awake Sonic's eyes shot open and he found himself in his room on his bed it was dark out, the clock on his night stand read 4:20am and in front of him was his housemate and best friend Tails with a worried look on his face.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake Sonic you had me worried!" Tails said and let go of his friend's shoulders.

Sonic got up leaned against the wall behind him and rubbed his head in pure confusion. It was all a dream? But how? Shadow's touches felt so real and he genuinely felt pain from all the horrible shit Shadow did to him how was that possible? his eyes felt sore and so did his throat, has he been crying?

"I heard you screaming like you were being murdered and it woke me up, i thought somebody broke in so i came running over here and found you sleeping," Tails stopped talking to sit at the edge of his bed and looked up at with a worried look. "did you have a bad dream?" 

Sonic nodded "oh Tails it was awful i had a dream where Shadow he..." Sonic noticed how his voice came out shakey as he started to remember the events that happened in his sick twisted nightmare. but then he stopped, he stopped because he didn't want to talk about it and because Tails was very young and he didn't want to talk to him about this. although the events were fake they were pretty traumatizing. 

"...he uh threw me in a lake." Sonic lied ending the sentence. 

"Oh that makes sense you are pretty scared of water and dreaming about something you fear the most can be pretty scray." Tails said reaching out to rub Sonic's shoulder to comfort him making him gasp and pull away. Tails gave him a confused look and Sonic apologized not really sure on why he pulled away from a friendly gesture.

"but it felt so real." Sonic said "i felt fear and pain i almost confused the dream for realty."

"oh that can happen a lot, dreams can be vivid Sonic they can make you feel a lot of things and you probably felt pain in your dreams since you've been through a lot of things while fighting and such and your body's used to it at this point." Tails said and Sonic nodded 

"yeah that makes sense." He said the yawned without wanting to and he felt his eyes go heavy Tails followed suit and yawned as well.

"well I'm tired I'm going to bed," Tails said rubbing his eyes "goodnight Sonic." 

"Goodnight." Sonic said back then Tails walked off to the doorway ready to go to his room, he was about to turn the lights off with the light switch next to the door but Sonic stopped him by yelling "no, keep those lights on!"

Tails nodded and walked through the hallway and into his room.

Sonic sighed and layed on his back, he closed his eyes and dreamt of other things like running through the grass of green hill zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thatz the end of this story! Smash like if u enjoyed. I was planning to make this story longer tbh with a plot and all that but im that kind of person that gets bored of the stuff i write easily and abandons fics quicker than sanic himself and two i actually feel bad for writing this like i really felt bad for all the shit i put poor sonic thru, i know hes just a character but i found myself getting sad while writing this and im pretty sure i wasnt gonna last feeling like that for another 10 chapters so i made it all a dream and yay everyones happy. Geez this note is kinda long imma start working on another fanfic XD
> 
>  
> 
> Subscribe to Pewdiepie


End file.
